


The hunted

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Courting, canine...appendages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Moony hunts for Padfoot.





	The hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #31, Pairing: Wolfstar 
> 
> Thanks of course to @deadpanpool for the quick beta!
> 
> This is the final work for this series! Ask prompts are currently closed while I work on another project, but keep your eyes and ears open for the next one! It’s been fun, thanks everyone for reading!

Beneath the fading light of the full moon, Padfoot ran through the forbidden woods, furred figure sleek and utterly aroused. Behind him, the baying howls of Moony’s hunt for his body sent shivers down his spine.    
  
It didn’t take long for Moony to find Padfoot, and once he was close enough, Moony made his interest quite clear. Padfoot whined and rolled around, courting the other male in canine ritual, but it wasn’t necessary. Moony already wanted him. Moony always wanted him.    
  
Padfoot changed back, swapping fur for skin, but the wildness of the hunt, remained, like a spark in his eyes. Moony started to shift but descended on Sirius like a beast in heat. Sirius cried out as parts of him were stretched out in ways he couldn’t have imagined. Remus’ newly humanized face burrowed into the back of Sirius’ neck, plunging into himself all fours from behind, but with a cock so unmistakably thick and swollen it had to be canine.    
  
Sirius could feel the swollen knot at the base begin to push and stretch with each thrust, forcing him to wonder how much his body could take. But like Remus, under the light of the crazed moon, his body took on the characteristics of his alter-self, and managed to accommodate the extra girth. It didn’t take much after that for Sirius to spill fresh seed over the ground, while behind him, Remus bellowed and came in such mass amounts that it filled his insides, swelling and distending his stomach. Remus growled in his ear possessively, his knot keeping them tied together till dawn peaked over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for more drabbles and sneak peeks!


End file.
